


Pumpkin Carving

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Other, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Halloween request. Drabble for carving pumpkins with Bucky Barnes please :)





	Pumpkin Carving

Bucky smiled fondly as he saw you struggling to carve the pumpkin. Deciding to help you out, he gently lay his hand over yours.

“Here” He told you, dedicating you a smile when you looked up at him. “Let me”

“Thanks” You stood up and he took your place in the chair.

Using his metal arm, Bucky continued carving the pumpkin, following the lines you had previously drawn on the surface as a guide. He was stronger and more precise with that arm, and you were glad the pumpkin would look better thanks to him.

“What do you wanna do later?” You leaned closer to him, hugging him from behind from your standing position. “Go trick or treating” 

He smiled again, even wider. His hands were getting dirty with the pumpkin guts, so when he reached out to place his long hair away from his eyes, you did it yourself. Once his bangs were secure behind his ears, the smile spread to his eyes as he silently thanked you with his glance.

“I prefer watching a horror movie here with you” Tenderness and softness exuded from his whole persona, like every time you were around him. Even on Halloween. “That way I can protect you from it” 

“Deal” As he focused on finishing carving the pumpkin, you reached out to kiss him in the cheek. You could tell it had distracted him of his task for a moment, especially since he couldn’t stop smiling. 


End file.
